Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and product for protecting and increasing the friction of animal paws, and more particularly to adhering a granulated solid directly to the pads of an animal paw or paws to protect and increase friction.
Related Art
With the aging pet population and the propensity for homeowners to install hardwood, tiles, and other smooth flooring options, there are increasing problems with pets not being able to rise from a resting position and get traction while moving across these surfaces. This also leads to increased slipping and sliding on smooth-surface floors making dogs more prone to injuries and exacerbation of coexisting conditions. Pet owners are looking for options to help their pets, mainly elderly and those diagnosed with orthopedic conditions, have an improved quality of life. Immobility is often seen as a significant concern and a quality of life issue. Pet owners constantly worry about their pets being able to ambulate outside, get to food and water, and maintain mobility and muscle function.
As dogs age, they lose both muscle mass in their hind legs and the friction surface of their paw pads. This combination creates difficulty for elderly animals rising from a resting position and maintaining correct posture while moving and standing for extended periods of time. The options to decrease sliding and slipping are to increase either the downward force or increase coefficient of friction. The present invention increases friction by increasing the coefficient of friction. This product is applied directly to the pads of the paw so that the user determines how much of the product is applied and where the product is applied. This significantly increases the grip on the pad surface by creating a custom-fit friction-increasing product that is specific to that pet's paw surface, rather than having to use an item that has a mass produced, predetermined size, shape or volume. This custom fit, in turn, makes it much easier for a dog to get to a standing position and decreases both backward and lateral sliding of the front and hind legs. Quality of life is improved greatly because of the decrease in possible injuries, freedom of mobility, increased confidence, and the gain of muscle mass. This product and its method of use go beyond the scope of use just for elderly animals. It helps animals with any existing medical issues (orthopedic and neurologic included) that influence the mechanical ability of paw placement. It can also be used in younger pets that may need support while running or playing on slick surfaces.
For purposes of development, the term “friction” means dry friction or the lateral motion of two surfaces in contact. Increasing friction relies on either increasing the downward force of the object that is sliding (in animals this includes the downward force of the muscles upon the floor) or increasing weight. Unfortunately, weight increase in animals is associated with increasing debilitation of orthopedic and neurologic conditions and decreased length of life. Using the force formula, friction can be increased by increasing the coefficient of friction. This is a value that describes the ratio of force between two bodies.
An apparatus placed on a dog's foot, such as a boot or shoe, causes distress and discomfort when being wrapped or placed over the foot; is easily destroyed by the animal or wears down with chronic use in harsh environments. It can be ingested leading to foreign body obstruction and surgery, and can be associated with medical conditions such as pyoderma or dermatitis from humidity and dampness. It is often held in place by VELCRO® fasteners or other fastening devices. The fasteners weaken with the inevitable collection of dirt and debris from everyday use. Further these devices are not meant to be on the animal 24 hours a day, leading to times when the dog still has slipping issues when the devices are removed.
Individual products placed on toes or pads, such as adhesive-backed appliques or toe nail grips, are difficult to place as each individual piece is individually applied to ensure appropriate fit and adhesion. The sizing of the product is extremely important for proper fit. Different sizes are needed according to the size of the animal, and one size does not fit all. As a consequence, individual pieces can easily be lost or destroyed during normal use. The efficacy of the product relies on the sum of its individual parts. Finally, the Toe Grips™ product require an optimal length of a dog nail for support which can be very hard to achieve.
Chemical compounds that are applied to pads, such as waxes, sprays or lotions, are for very short term use and are used for instances when a dog needs immediate traction for performance, such as dock diving or walking a show ring. They wear off very quickly. Products are contaminated easily by whatever substrate the animal is walking on, thereby losing their effectiveness for gripping.
The present invention provides the necessary ingredients for the consumer to create a bonded, thin, high friction-coating on targeted areas of a dog's paw to create an immediate increase in traction. The method of applying the present invention is streamlined and needs minimal accuracy or technical skill. Prior sizing of the product is irrelevant as the adhesive is applied directly to each paw pad. There is no necessity of individual sizing options or anatomical requirements of the animal. The applied cured adhesive compound mimics the natural surface and geometry of a dog's paw pad. The friction enhancing property of the compound makes it effective even when a large amount of the product has rubbed off. The compound is safe if ingested by animal or people. Typically, the product is not noticed by the animal once it is applied.
The product is robust and holds up admirably against normal physical activity of the animal. The method of application lends itself to make the product multiple-use and multifunctional for traction control. The product addresses all forms of slipping including lateral, medial, cranial, and caudal.
Many prior art products have a supported surface such as an adhesive-backed pad with a roughened surface that is adhered to the pads of an animal paw. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,468,978, WO2005082133, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,033. These devices have the disadvantage of too easily being peeled off by the animal when walking or running, or chewed off by the animal which instinctively cleans its paws. There is no prior art device or method that does what the present invention does.
Further examples of known prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,417, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,073, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,062, U.S. patent application 20140109842A1, and WO2014071462A1, which are hereby incorporated by reference.